


Why Tony Stark Hates Guns

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Rain began to pour around them. Tony wanted to scream. Scream at Peter, scream at May for dying on him and at anyone that didn't return his smile.The rain only made Peter cry harder. It also made him drop the gun on the ground. It clattered to a loud halt. "I don't want to go!" He cried, stumbling into Tony. "I don't want to go, sir please!" His voice cracked and so did Tony's heart."You're alright." Tony said, wrapping the boy around him. He sat them on the pavement, unable to hold their combined weight. He pet Peter's wet hair and pulled his own coat over them. Peter was shivering, his lips were blue in seconds. It's the spider bite, Tony thought.Peter looked up at Tony, having no tears left to cry. "I'm sorry." He whispered, out of breath.Tony held him closer, not saying anything else. If he did, he would break.So yeah, Tony hates guns. Would you blame him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Bruce and Rhodey were gently guiding Peter into the medbay, pulling him out of thought. Peter looked even paler and he was now out of breath. He didn't even glance at Tony, but he probably couldn't if he wanted to. 
> 
> "You should have taken him before me." He told Bruce. 
> 
> Rhodey let out an annoyed sigh as he held the teenager up. "He wouldn't go without you, Tones. We tried. Steve tried to force him but the kid pushed him so hard he almost fell down the stairs. Kid had a tantrum." 
> 
> "I would pay cash money to see Peter push Steve down the stairs." He chuckled.

_1- Accidents happen._  

 

"Mr. Stark, what is this?" Peter asked. He was fumbling with a dark object in his gloved hands. 

Realization struck Tony when Peter put his slim finger over the trigger. "Peter, put that down!" He snapped. He hoped his urgency caught the kids' attention. Sadly, it did not. Tony heard the bang and the splatter of blood on tile before he saw it. His breathing elevated and he could  _feel_ the goddamn grey hairs Peter was giving him.

"Oh fuck!" Peter yelled, clutching his hip. He suck to the floor, gasping for air. His back and head smacked against the pavement before Tony could reach him. There were tears in Peter's eyes, threatening to spill. His skin paled all to quickly when Tony sat him back up. He pressed his own hand over Peter's.

"You are stupid!" He yelled at the kid. "The one time you need to listen and you don't!" He softened when Peter's face dropped, tears falling. His head lolled away and Tony cursed. "If that was the last thing I ever say to you, I'm gonna be pissed, Parker!" He dreaded that thought. He pressed the comms and yelled to anyone he could, anyone that would get them. He needed to save his kid- his utterly  _stupid_ kid. 

"Tony?" Clint said, walking over to them. His bow hung across his shoulder along with a quiver filled with Stark-produced arrows. He walked quickly and gracefully. "I would ask how you are but..." He gestured to the bloodied boy in Tony's arms. "I'd say you're a little  _shot_ , at the moment."

Tony groaned and stood up, clutching the unconscious Peter. Blood was seeping into his own shirt, making him shiver. "Dude, that's not even funny."

Clint was chuckling, opening the doors of the small jet for them. "You know I had to. Wanna tell me how you got in the mess?"

Tony told him about the mission, how it was supposed to be easy. It was easy until the spiderling decided to shoot  _himself._   Clint was laughing away, finally landing the jet on the Avengers Tower. He ran his hands through Peter's sweaty hair. Tony studied Peter's shaking form. His heart hurt seeing him like this but there was no doubt in his mind that Peter would live through this. Well, almost no doubt. No matter what there was always a large and nagging part of Tony's mind that told him Peter was dead or close enough to it. He held Peter's cheek in his hand, then wiped at his forehead.

"Well," Clint said as he walked next to Tony, matching his pace. "Bruce is still MIA and Helen Cho is already doing some other medical bullshit. You got me, old friend."

Tony rolled his eyes, finally reaching the Medical Wing of the tower. He gently placed Peter down and stripped him out of his suit, leaving only his boxers and the bullet.

Clint picked up a tray of medical equipment and Tony's eyes widened. "Do you know how to do this?" 

He smiled at Tony. "Sure, buddy." 

"If you kill my kid, I'm suing you."

Clint laughed, snapping the gloves on his hands and rubbing anti-bacterial liquid on the boy. 

-

Tony didn't mean to fall asleep. He wanted to die realized he had dozed off while Clint could have killed his kid.  _His_ kid. Tony wondered when Peter became  _his_ kid in his head. He had wanted to adopt the kid since his aunt died, but he would never tell Peter. Rhodey thought it was a nice idea, Pepper did too. This kid lost everything, Tony didn't want to force himself onto Peter. It had been a long time since Peter's aunt died though, almost a year. A lot has happened since then and hell, even before then. He loved Peter before he really had to take care of his. He took care of him before that, but that was mostly Spider-Man. Now it was Peter Parker that Tony had to worry about and honestly, he preferred the latter. Superhero shit might be right up Tony's lane, but he shoved Peter right before any responsibility he'd ever had. He wasn't Howard Stark.

Tony sat up in his chair and stared at the boy, only now realizing he was awake. "Pete." He nodded awkwardly, getting a small chuckle from him. 

"How was your nap, Mr. Stark?" He asked weakly, smile still evident on his pale face. 

"Great, now that I know for sure you aren't dead. I'll give you that lecture when you can stand on your own though. Don't think I'll forget it either, kid. We have a bone to pick." He pushed his finger into Peter's chest, pushing his back onto the bed. Peter swatted his hand away, his mouth was set into a thin line. 

"I sorry for worrying you."

Tony melted at just how sad Peter looked. "Me? Worry? No." He shook his head. Tony felt the urge to cry at Peter's now emerging tears. "Pete." Peter looked away from him, fumbling with the bed sheets. "Peter." Tony was freaking out. Did he mean to shoot himself? Did he want to die, and just missed? Tony  _knew_ Peter wasn't that dumb, dumb enough to pull the trigger to a  _gun._ God, he hated those thing. They were always killing his loved one, which Tony didn't appreciate. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"No!" Peter squeaked, his voice going up an octave. His brown eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. "No, Mr. Stark I've never uh, held a gun before. I've taken them from the bad guys in Queens, but I always crush them before I could look at them. I never held them, really. I feel dumb" He looked embarrassed and sad. Tony didn't like that look on him. Happiness suited Peter more than anything. 

Tony let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It's alright, kid. Don't do it again." 

Peter gulped and nodded, avoiding Tony's gaze. "I'm sorry, sir." He bit his bottom lip and blinked for such a long time, Tony thought he had passed out. 

He grabbed the kid hand and he opened his eyes, squeezing back. Peter would never ask, but Tony knew he would want a hug. Peter was  _starved_ physical attention, he wanted to make up for it. Tony was pretty touchy himself but he tried to hide it. For this kid he would be anything he needed. 

Tony's heart melted for the hundredth time when Peter opened his arms and opened his mouth, the empty question lingering in the air. A beat later and Tony was pulling the kid into a firm but gentle hug. Peter scooted closer so their bodied pressed further together. Tony liked Peter's warmth, his heart fluttering in his chest. He would die for this kid, he would kill for his kid and most importantly, he would live a thousand lives for him.

 

_2- Oh God, Not Again_

 

This mission was harder. Tony didn't know how to multitask, and he had no choice but the send his kid into the middle of the battle. He was breathing heaving and sweating enough to run his own irrigation system. 

"How you holdin' up kid?" He asked through his comm. 

He heard Sam laugh through them. "You know he isn't some random little kid we pulled from the streets. He doesn't need you checkin' on him-"

"I'm good!" Peter yelled, ignoring Sam. Tony let out a laugh himself. This kid would be the death of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Tony blasted yet another alien  _thing_ with his suit. He flew up into the air, trying to get a look at everything. He watched for Peter but never saw him before he had to get back to the fight. 

"Tony, the kid needs help." Sam alerted, flying past him. 

 _Of course he does,_ Tony thought.  _It's always him._ Spider-Man seemed to attract every murderous being on the planet. He tracked the suit to Peter's location, his hope was crushed when he saw all the knives pointed at him. 

"Aye!" Sam yelled, trying to get them away from the kid before Tony could even think. "What're you pointing that shit at a kid for?" 

The alien laughed, bringing the blade closer and closer to Peter's forehead. He sliced a little, just enough to make beads of blood drip down the kid's face. Natasha came running in, her gun aimed right at the things' head. "Make him bleed again and you won't be alive to enjoy it." 

The thing considered this before dropping all the knives. Tony counted 8 before he looked at the second thing. It grabbed Peter's arm in one meaty hand and began to crunch. Peter screamed and dropped to the ground. Tony clenched his jaw and locked eyes on it. That alien wouldn't be leaving here alive. 

"I'm good, Mr. Stark!" Peter said through the comm, suddenly on his feet. He too was now fighting the aliens again, his arm hanging limply. 

"Kid, you're done. Go back to the- fuck!" 

He felt so much pain in his back that he dropped, his kness clacked with the pavement. 

"Contusion detected." FRIDAY said, monotone voice echoing through his helmet. 

"I got that, Fri." He wheezed. 

"I suggest immediate medical care, as bleeding out isn't plausable." 

"Who the hell taught you that?"

She hummed. "You did, boss. Please seek medical attention." 

Tony wheezed again, unable to do much more. From the corner of his eye he saw none other than Spider-Man, swinging right for him, dropping ti the ground in front of him. 

"Mr. Stark?" He said, horrified. 

"I told you to go, kid." Was the last thing he said before he passed out against the metal of his suit. 

-

Tony decided this wasn't a good day, not at all. He woke up covered in blankets, hands on his arms and a smaller one in his own hand. He felt claustrophobic. 

"Tony." Natasha whispered. He would know the spy's voice anywhere. It was harsh and quiet, as if she was soothing someone she didn't want to hear her. He cracked his eyes open and saw her and Peter. The kid's hand was over his red face, his broken arm was the one in Tony's hand. He saw Natasha nod towards him, her hands were rubbing his back soothingly. He never thought he'd see this. "Tony." She said louder. 

The boy shot up so fast he ripped his hand out of Tony's. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. 

Tony was taken back. He'd never heard this kid yell at  _him._ He felt ashamed looking at the kids red eyes and pale face, almost ghostly. 

Natasha set her hand on his back again, more of a strict hold. "You saw that he's awake and alive, now you need to get looked at, Peter."

Tony's eyes almost bugged out of his sockets. "Are you stupid? Every time I think you get smarter with taking care of yourself you get even  _worse!"_   He yelled right back, ignoring the kids' flinch. "You do that again I'm taking the suit."

Peter took a step back, his mouth open, eyes wild with anger and hurt and so many more emotions that Tony had put there. Without another word, Peter held his arm and walked out, not giving them a second chance.  Tony sighed and looked at Natasha. 

"FRIDAY," he said. The Al hummed. "Get Banner and Rhodey up here to grab the kid before he kills hiself, or before I do." He rubbed his temples, looking at the spy again. 

"Yes, Boss. It appears Peter is in distress." 

"I'll get him." Natasha said, throwing a disapproving look over her shoulder.

"Wait." He sad angrily. "What was that for? You think I'm not doing the best for him?"

Natasha stopped in her tracks and whipped back at him. "You're too... compromised. Peter isn't helpless, neither has Spider-Man. He's been through so much and you throw him in the dirt like he can't handle it!"

"What would you do if something happened to him, Romanoff?" He growled, glaring at her. 

"Nothing will happen to him." She said softly. "Don't take your paranoia and anxiety out on him this much again. Now, I have to go get  _your_ son because he panicked over worrying about  _you._ Not to mention how quickly you shut him down. I'll go help him while you think of an apology." She said, her venomous tone shot right into Tony's heart. He was to hard on Peter. The Peter that was always there for hi, the one that loved him. He wouldn't take that suit, he just needed  _something_. Something to shut the kid down. 

Of course, Bruce and Rhodey were gently guiding Peter into the medbay, pulling him out of thought. Peter looked even paler and he was now out of breath. He didn't even glance at Tony, but he probably couldn't if he wanted to. 

"You should have taken him before me." He told Bruce. 

Rhodey let out an annoyed sigh as he held the teenager up. "He wouldn't go without you, Tones. We tried. Steve tried to force him but the kid pushed him so hard he almost fell down the stairs. Kid had a tantrum." 

"I would pay cash money to see Peter push Steve down the stairs." He chuckled. 

"Wasn't so funny when he was getting his blood and tears everywhere." Rhodey retorted, holding his arm still when Bruce injected him. Peter wheezed and curled into Rhodey, unable to hold himself up. "He's heavier than he looks." 

Peter's arm healed wrong, so it had to be re-broken and then set again. Bruce and Helen Cho had come up with a sedative strong enough where Peter didn't burn through it. The kid was drugged up, loopy and delusional. He was giggling and smiling, oblivious to his own anger. 

"Mr. Stark," He slurred, a goofy grin across his face. "You know I love you, right?" 

It was something they never said but knew. The three words played out in his head whenever he saw Peter, injured or not. 

"I know, kid." 

Tony Stark hates guns. He hates the look on Peter's face when he sees one, the crumpling of the kid when he hears one go off. He hates when Peter is on patrol and he comes home with bloody grazes and a hurt smile.  _'I'm okay, Mr. Stark'_ he says every time, sometimes he even chuckles.  _'It'll be gone tomorrow.'"_ Tony never laughs. 

Peter is shot multiple times after the first accident, Tony always holds him, helping him not to bleed out. The kid must attract the bullets because he's the only one ever hurt from missions. Tony taped his kid back together every time, whispering that he'll be okay. Peter always nods and smiles with bloody teeth and coughs. He holds Peter cheeks and presses there heads together, something he knows Peter isn't find of but it grounds Tony, he never protests. 

He holds Peter after he screams himself awake, gunshots echoing through his nightmares. He gasps and holds the wounds that are no longer, the phantom making them real again. He coos at Peter, telling him it's not real that he's safe. Tony's heart breaks when he rips the white bed sheets by accident and screams for his aunt. He almost chokes on his tears and the phlegm from yelling too much. Tony hears this in his own nightmares, hears Peter screaming or even giving him a famous bloody-toothed smile while bleeding out. There's nothing for Tony to do except hug him so tight and pray to a god he doesn't believe in. 

 So yeah, Tony Stark doesn't like guns. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was flying, rocket boosters set in play. He followed the location too well, this was where Peter went when he was sad. He'd probably been here hundreds of time in the last week. Tony hated himself, watching the feed of Peter, of his son, weighing his own life. Peter was worth everything. Is, Tony scolded himself. Peter is everything. He set his blasters on the lowest volume. The kid was probably having a sensory overload along with everything else. 
> 
> "You shouldn't have come." Peter said. Tony could hear the heavy sadness and heartbreak. "You're busy, Mr. Stark."
> 
> "I'm never too busy for you, kid." Tony stepped out of the suit and surged forward. He approached the curled up teenager, hands out as is getting too close to a snarling animal. Right now, he'd take the animal. "C'mon Pete."
> 
> Peter stood, never letting the gun go. He had it in a sweaty grip, his knuckled red. He pushed the phone into his pocket and left his hand. No no no no-

_3- Peter Parker is Broken_

 

Tony didn't know whether to be happy or worried that Peter was finally getting out of the house more. He didn't want to kid to feel like he needed to stay cooped in the tower all the time. Peter was a bouncy, energetic kid so it  _was_ concerning when their lab dates and 7 o'clock dinners were near silent. He saw the kid watching movies and reading books and doing too much homework, he never saw him relaxing.

_"Do you have friends you can be with?" He asked, getting a hurt look from Peter. "Not that I don't want you here, I just don't think you have enough you-time?"_

_"Me-time." He repeated. "Yeah, I'll go out a bit."_

_"I didn't mean right n- bye, Peter." He said, giving up._

_"Bye, Tony!" Peter called before the elevator shut._

The name Peter called him should have caught on. The conversation had set up red flags, but Tony didn't want to aggravate him so he let it go. He wanted to give Peter the benefit of the doubt. He knows now that he shouldn't have.

"Boss, Mr. Parker is in emotional distress past the page of calming down on his own. Should I send you his location."

"Yes, FRIDAY." He said, clearing his schedule on his StarkPad. He knew something was wrong with Peter. "Send me a livefeed of him right now, anything you can get."

Tony almost choked on his tongue when he saw the screen. Maybe FRIDAY had gotten it wrong, this couldn't be his Peter.

"'FRIDAY," His voice weak. "Show me  _Peter Parker."_

Words he never wanted hear along with an image he never wanted to see. "Boss, this is Peter Parker, 17 years of age, current residency is Stark Towers Level 26, student at Midtown High School of Science. Mr. Parker's has no criminal-"

"Stop, FRIDAY." He said, voice deep with anger. "Call him. Now." 

"Calling Peter Parker." 

Two rings. Then 5. On the seventh ring, Peter picked up. On the live video he saw Peter wipe away his tears, clear his throat and set down the gun in his hands in exchange for his phone. "Hey, Mr. Stark. Did you need something?" He asked, voice thick with fake enthusiasm. Tony felt like throwing up.

"Hey, kid. I want you to come back and we can work on the Iron Man suit a bit, sound fun?" He forced his voice to sound calm and light, even with a touch of humor.  

He saw the kid kill his own excitement, the smile that had been foreign on his face for awhile now. "I'd love to, Mr. Stark but I was thinking about going to see Ned later?"

Tony winced, an impossible situation. He didn't want to scare Peter away, he wanted him right in his own arms. He wants to hold Peter and tell him  _it gets better._ It will, Tony will make sure it gets better for Peter. He will not watch his kid suffer. He watched as Peter picked up the gun in his hand again, staring at it. Tears rolled down his cheeks silently. 

"Peter." Tony said, softer than he'd ever been. "I don't want you to be alone."

He heard the sob from the phone this time. His eyes glued to the screen and he watched Peter crumple to the floor. His hands gripped the black gun and phone, each separate hands. 

"Mr. Stark," he whined. He sound so small, so afraid. "I don't want to go." 

Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I know, kid. Come home, we can talk this out." 

"I can't." He whispered. He held the gun close to his face. His teary expression reflected onto it's metal. More tears and sobs. This was Tony's absolute worst nightmare, it was too familiar. Tony watched in horror as Peter traced the trigger with his slim finger. "I can't live like this, sir."

Tony was flying, rocket boosters set in play. He followed the location too well, this was where Peter went when he was sad. He'd probably been here hundreds of time in the last week. Tony hated himself, watching the feed of Peter, of his  _son,_ weighing his own life. Peter was worth everything.  _Is,_ Tony scolded himself.  _Peter_ is  _everything._ He set his blasters on the lowest volume. The kid was probably having a sensory overload along with everything else. 

"You shouldn't have come." Peter said. Tony could hear the heavy sadness and heartbreak. "You're busy, Mr. Stark."

"I'm never too busy for you, kid." Tony stepped out of the suit and surged forward. He approached the curled up teenager, hands out as is getting too close to a snarling animal. Right now, he'd take the animal. "C'mon Pete."

Peter stood, never letting the gun go. He had it in a sweaty grip, his knuckled red. He pushed the phone into his pocket and left his hand.  _No no no no-_

Rain began to pour around them. Tony wanted to scream. Scream at Peter, scream at May for dying on him and at anyone that didn't return his smile. 

The rain only made Peter cry harder. It also made him drop the gun on the ground. It clattered to a loud halt. "I don't want to go!" He cried, stumbling into Tony. "I don't want to go, sir please!" His voice cracked and so did Tony's heart. 

"You're alright." Tony said, wrapping the boy around him. He sat them on the pavement, unable to hold their combined weight. He pet Peter's wet hair and pulled his own coat over them. Peter was shivering, his lips were blue in seconds.  _It's the spider bite,_ Tony thought. 

Peter looked up at Tony, having no tears left to cry. "I'm sorry." He whispered, out of breath.

Tony held him closer, not saying anything else. If he did, he would break. 

So yeah, Tony hates guns. Would you blame him?


End file.
